


Satisfaction

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Comfort, Friends and Lovers, Loneliness, M/M, Open Relationship, PWP, Sex Is Fun, Submission Moves, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Okada and Will Ospreay have some time alone away from the rest of their CHAOS stablemates during the Super Juniors tournament.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kid you not, when I started writing this...like, the next day I noticed these two interacting a lot more...CAN YOU SEE INTO MY HEAD?!

If there's one thing Will Ospreay loved about Okada, it was how damn strong the man was.

Strong, and passionate, and flexible, and—

“Mmmm, I love the way you scream, Will...”

_Insufferably sadistic._

Not many people knew _that_ side of Kazuchika Okada, but the CHAOS brothers understood well that, as much as Okada was a brat-prince begging to be dominated punished, he was also the Commanding King of a golden hall who occasionally loved to torture his subjects and victims.

Of course, not everyone could really understand a guy with two sides like that. Shinsuke could, but he was far away now; Gedo, unsurprisingly, understood well, and cultivated it; and then there were others, too.

But for Ospreay, Okada's dual nature was something to be embraced, to be loved, even if he did end up on the pointy end of the stick at times, so to speak.

Like now, for instance, as he held on for dear life as Kazuchika fucked him hard up against the wall, pounding into him so solidly that his head occasionally hit the wallpaper with a soft thud.

At this point, Will couldn't even remember why he came into the room in the first place.

Okada had lifted him easily, so easily, and thrust his entire not-at-all-small length into Ospreay with little fan fare. Just a sloppy kiss, a gasp, and a quiet, needy moan. The two men were very still for a long moment.

But the way the current IWGP Heavyweight Champion was fucking Will was anything but calm and tranquil.

Just as in his matches, Okada gave 110%, going hard and slow, then faster and faster, losing himself in the movement just as much as Will currently was.

Ospreay cried out again as Okada hit just the right spot, and locked his legs around the bigger man's waist, fingers tangling in his golden hair. His dick was hard and crushed between their bodies, and Ospreay worried that it would somehow get bruised in the midst of all this.

“Fuck!” he yelled, biting down on Okada's shoulder, drawing a cry from him as well.

“Louder for me,” Kazuchika breathed, grip on Will's waist tightening. “Loud enough for them to hear your beautiful voice next door...”

Ospreay smiled, giving Okada a hooded glance. “If you want me to get _that_ loud, you're going to have to do a hell of a lot more than this,” he teased.

Okada threw back his head and laughed, a hearty chuckle that only a few people had the pleasure of hearing in person. It made Will feel...special. Good. Warm.

With a move that could only have been learned from Shinsuke, Okada maneuvered himself and Ospreay from the wall to the bed, nearly powerbombing the smaller man onto the firm mattress.

Will cried out, his back pressed hard against the bed, as Okada continued to thrust in and out of his tight body. He was nearly folded in half, with Kazuchika kneeling over him, one foot on the floor, one leg bent on the bed. Okada threw one of Will's legs over his shoulder, forcing the smaller man to twist and bend even more.

“Ah, shit...” Ospreay hissed as his cock brushed up against Okada's toned stomach. He tried to reach down an alleviate some of the pressure, but Okada grabbed his free wrist and bent his arm back in a way that was almost painful, preventing Will from touching himself at all.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Ospreay swore, and received a hard, hot kiss on the lips for his troubles.

Kazuchika was enjoying himself thoroughly, reveling in the way Will clenched and rippled around him, the muscles in his pale white buttocks tensing and relaxing.

He honestly could spend all day watching that lewd dance.

With a smirk, Okada grabbed one of Will's ankles, and pulled back on it as well.

“You fucker, this isn't a match!” Ospreay complained, wincing in the pseudo-submission. Somehow, though, the strange positioning intensified every sensation; and when he opened his mouth to protest once more, only a loud moan came out.

“You like it,” Okada teased, pulling back and drawing the much-desired screams from Will's sweet lips. That sound was one of the sweetest aphrodisiacs to him, and with each cry, he went harder and faster.

“O-Okada...!”

He was too far gone to reply, and didn't stop until he heard Will's voice go up an octave, and felt his body clench around him so hard that it actually hurt.

Okada came with a cry of his own, shaking so hard that his knees gave out, causing him to collapse onto the bed and on top of Will.

When full consciousness returned, Will was still occasionally trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Okada quickly rolled off of the smaller man with an apology.

“Sorry...” he said hoarsely, rolling onto his back to better catch his breath. “I think I blacked out for a while there...”

Will laughed, and rolled over as well, placing an arm lightly on Okada's chest, kissing the side of the bigger man's face.

“You're an idiot,” he said jovially, nipping at Kazuchika's sensitive ear. When the IWGP Heavyweight Champion tried to roll away once again, Ospreay slapped him hard on his bare ass.

“Next time, don't wait so long,” he scolded, to which Okada smiled sheepishly. “If you're all alone, don't hesitate to call me, alright?”

Okada gave his friend a grateful nod. “I will, I promise.”

“Good. Now, go get us some food.”

“What?!”

“After all that, I just remembered: I was coming here to tell you that a bunch of the guys wanted to grab a bite to eat.” He considered for a moment. “Shit, they're going to all be wondering why I never came back...”

Okada smiled his signature smirk. “Well, I'm sure you're not hungry anymore, right?” he joked.

Will Ospreay smirked in return. “I don't know, I could go for seconds...”

 


End file.
